Cat and Master
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: Hallowe'en has come to Downton, and Cora has a surprise for Robert, in which things go 'purrfectly'


**Hallowe'en at Downton: Cat and Master**

**Author's Note: I know I promised to have this up on November 1. But writer's block gripped me. Well, better late than never, eh? This is rated M for a reason. Because Cobert gets down to some Hallowe'en themed Terrific Fun. The smut may be slightly awkward, but I'm slightly awkward, so there.**

Robert never did approve much of many things until Cora came into his life, into Downton. Hallowe'en had never been observed at Downton before, but Cora was adventurous (and so was he, but only with her, for that matter), so he was unsure as to whether or not they would do anything special as a couple. She hadn't yet mentioned anything, so he assumed they would not. _At least I won't have to dress up and look the fool, _he thought. _Although, if Cora asked me to, I would. I could never say no to my darling wife. _

The day went on like any other, and by dinner Robert was seriously wondering if Cora would bring up Hallowe'en, because his curiosity toward the subject and whether or not they had plans was completely taking over his mind at the moment. Cora stood up in the Drawing Room and claimed that she was too tired to stay, and she made her way upstairs. Robert debated whether or not to follow her, but the looks he had received at dinner and the subtly glide of her hand over his said that he should follow her.

He made his excuses and bounded up the stairs. Perhaps he should do something special for his darling Cora tonight, but again, she hadn't brought it up. Perhaps she had forgotten about Hallowe'en? No, not very likely. His wife had quite obviously remembered and was planning something special for him. Robert chuckled to himself and continued up the stairs. He didn't know whether he should do something himself or let Cora do as she planned, whatever that may mean. Things had been difficult recently since Sybil's death; he and Cora had hit a rough patch and they had made it through (Thank God!) coming out and being almost as close as they had been before the war.

He entered his dressing room, only to see Bates already there, with everything ready for Robert to get changed for bed. "Bates," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Her Ladyship rang for me and asked me to do a few things for her and I didn't see a reason not to," Bates replied quite honestly.

"Alright then," Robert said, his lips turning up into a small smile. "You were right to listen to her Bates."

Bates smiled and tried to hide the fact that he knew most of Her Ladyship's plan for her husband that night. It had been quite obvious that she was dressing up for him for she had makeup that gave her a more 'cat-like' look. Whiskers and all. The most shocking part had been that she was wearing make-up, but for such a special occasion, it seemed perfectly acceptable. Bates was happy to know that his employers were in love, for it meant he didn't need to keep secrets about anything, except for little surprises like this. He so hated being dishonest.

Bates made sure His Lordship was changed as quickly as possible before making his exit. He chuckled as he walked down the hall. Robert waited for about 10 seconds before flying to his dressing room door and throwing it open. The sight before him made his jaw drop.

Cora was on her hands and knees on their bed. But that wasn't the least of it. She had whiskers drawn onto her face, she had her hair down and it fell around her shoulders, she had cat ears perched on her head. And her night gown, well, he wasn't even sure it could be properly considered a nightgown, but he liked it on her. It barely came to mid thigh, it was completely sheer and it was very low cut. Robert gulped at the sight, trying to hide his obvious reaction. He barely heard Cora when she quietly said, 'meow'.

"Sorry darling, what was that?" he asked, untying his dressing gown while keeping his eyes fixed on her. He threw his dressing gown at a chair, unsure of whether or not it had actually landed where it was aimed. He didn't care either. He walked to the bed and sat down on it. Cora crawled up the bed and into his lap before meowing again. "Cora, darling, could you break character for a moment and explain to me?"

She smiled and said. "You're my master. My owner. I am your kitten," she said, and she put her hands on his chest and forced him down onto the bed before curling up on top of him and purring lightly against his chest. Robert was unsure how to react to his wife's behaviour. He brought his hands up to brush her hair, enjoying the feel of her purring on his chest. He touched her neck, and that's when he felt it. She was wearing a collar.

Cora wondered what was taking him so long to figure it out and so, she proceeded to lick his chest, trailing up to his neck and travelling further upwards towards his face, where she licked his cheek, nose and forehead before giving his lips cat-like kisses. The feel of her tongue on his skin and the collar on her neck drove Robert's mind to wild places. He shut his eyes and let his jaw drop, making her lick inside his mouth as he felt himself get harder and harder with the thoughts of what he could do with her. He regained composure and smirked lightly. She had crawled on him and now, he was going to dominate her. Or he would play with her like one would with a cat, it all depended on how she reacted to him and his reactions to her.

"Cora, you have been a naughty little kitten, giving your master kisses won't make him forgive you that easily. You scratched your master, you bad, bad, kitten," he growled lightly, smacking her backside firmly but playfully. "Cora won't be getting any treats tonight, unless she can prove that she deserves them. Master will make Cora pay for hurting him. You understand? Master won't give Cora love, Cora will sleep at the foot of the bed until she can prove that she's sorry."

Cora tried to remain in character, but the wicked gleam in her eye almost destroyed his composure as well as her own. Cora crawled off Robert and down to the bottom of the bed, curling up into a ball as he got under the covers and turned off the light. Cora began purring loudly, pretending to be asleep, but Robert knew better. He knew she wouldn't give up yet. "Cora, master wants you to stop purring so loudly, so that he can sleep. Will you be a good kitten for your master? If not, he won't give you any love or treats tonight," he said, smirking to himself. Hallowe'en was fun, if this was a promise for every year. Oh, how he wanted it to be.

Cora uncurled from the ball she had been in, stretching, before sitting up, like a cat, and licking the back of her hand before beginning to wash her face like a cat. Robert saw that she was sitting up and he turned on the light. "Cora, master says go to sleep. He is very cross with you right now. You're being a very bad kitten, and don't give me that look," he said sternly, referring to the look of adoration in her eyes. He shut off the light again and Cora bent down to start rubbing her master's leg with her head. Robert felt himself get even harder at her actions, especially when she started clawing at the bed covers, pulling them down to his feet. She licked her master's feet and, using her head, pushed his pyjama pant leg up so that she could lick his leg. Robert finally snapped once she began licking his knee. He patted his chest lightly. "Come here, Cora. Master forgives you," he said, opening his arms to her.

Cora meowed lightly again and crawled up his body, and lay across his chest. Robert began stroking her back. "Now Cora, my good kitten, do you want Master's love?" he asked, to which she looked up at him and meowed at. He had to admit, her ability to stay in character was quite extraordinary. "Good girl," he said, as she began licking his chest again.

He ran his fingers through her hair before whispering to her: "Cora, I know it's quite illegal to engage in certain acts with animals, but you're my darling little kitten, I think it's alright, don't you?" Cora looked up at him and meowed again. "I've never had a kitten so in love with me before, it's lovely. Come to your master."

He sat up and Cora moved from his chest to his lap in quite an easy manoeuvre. She curled into a ball on his lap and he began petting her again. This was even more fun than he could have imagined. "Does Cora want some milk?" he asked, getting a purr as a response. "Does Cora like when master is happy with her?" Cora meowed in reply. "Alright, if Cora wants her milk, she needs to get off master's lap so that he can ring for someone to bring his darling kitten her milk. Cora got on all four's again while Robert stood up to go ring for her milk. He came and sat on the bed after ringing the bell and pet Cora's head lightly. "You know, Cora, I rather love your sexy little ears."

Cora purred in appreciation. He was so wonderful, and even when she let him take full charge of their _evening activities _he was so considerate of her and what she wanted and how it felt for her. She knew that most men wouldn't be like that. They'd become bossy and demanding, and likely quite forceful as well. She was glad to have such a wonderful husband who loved her and cherished her with all his heart. He was her heart and soul and he didn't abuse that fact by hurting her. He was a good man.

"Cora, master loves you, you know that right? He loves you with every fibre of his being and that's why he pets you, cuddles you, kisses you, gives you little treats," he said. "All he wants in return is your love, and dearest Cora, you give it." Cora rubbed her head against his hand, making him chuckle softly. There was a knock at the door and Robert stood up to open it. Bates stood there with a bowl of warm milk.

"I can explain in the morning if need be, M'Lord," he said.

"No, Bates, thank you," he said, taking the bowl and closing the door, walking back to the bed. "Cora, I have your milk." Cora meowed happily in reply as he sat on the bed and held the bowl for her. She crawled up to the bowl and started lapping up the milk with her tongue. _Her tongue is so skilled, _Robert thought. _I love that tongue so much. _Cora continued lapping up the milk happily, until Robert pulled the bowl away. Cora meowed sadly, pawing at Robert's chest lightly. "Cora, I only took your milk away because I want to show my darling kitten how much I love her."

He reached around her neck and unclipped the collar she wore. "Master loves you so much that he doesn't need you to wear a collar because when you do, it makes you more of his property than his darling," he whispered. "He wants you to be as happy as possible."

He moved Cora so that she lay on her back, with him on top. Her legs were already eagerly spread, so he kneeled between them, pulling his pyjama pants down his legs and throwing them off. He unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and threw it aside as well. He then moved his hands to Cora's thighs. Her soft, silky skin drove him mad as he ran his hands up her legs, pushing the night gown that few would even consider a night gown up over her body. He pushed it all the way up and over her head before tossing it aside. "I'll leave the ears, shall I?" he asked, his voice very low. Cora meowed throatily in reply, making Robert chuckle. Oh, the effect he had on her was incredible. He positioned himself between her legs waiting for her consent before continuing. He would never force her to do anything, that would be wrong. He always waited for her nod of approval before going further. Cora couldn't contain her load and pleasured moan as he finally gave in, ending their foreplay and joining with her in a sharp thrust. He stopped for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her around him. "Oh Cora, you are wonderful. You feel amazing, my dearest. Even more amazing after the state of arousal I have been in since entering your room," he groaned softly, lowering his head to kiss her lips gently.

Cora smiled into his kiss. He was the most amazing thing to ever happen to her, and she was glad that he still felt this way about her after all these years. She meowed lightly when he broke the kiss and began moving on top of her, whilst holding her close to him. After all the foreplay that had come before they actually joined, Cora wasn't surprised when, after only a few moments of Robert's gentle movements and thrusting, she felt herself getting close to her release. When Robert felt Cora's hands grip his hips tightly, he knew that she was close. He sped up his thrusts, hoping to climax with her. He bent down again to bite gently at her collarbone when he finally cried out from her own. Robert took her neck into his mouth and began sucking to keep himself from crying out. He didn't want any one to hear them, they were already a frequent topic of servant gossip. Baxter would no doubt see the mark he would undoubtedly leave on her skin from this sucking, but that should be fine. He bit down, causing Cora to whimper, as he released into her. He stayed on top of her for a moment, trying to catch his breath and giving her small kisses before rolling off of her.

"Cora, that was wonderful," he said after catching his breath. "You were, well are, wonderful. You never cease to amaze me and make me keep loving you, my dearest one, I don't know what on Earth I would do without you."

"You would never have such terrific fun Robert," she said, turning onto her side, facing him. He turned to face her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'm so lucky I have you in my life, my love."

"Oh, Cora, I'm lucky to have you and your love in my life. And, you're quite right, I would never have such terrific fun without you Cora," he chuckled, running his hand through her hair, knocking the cat ears out of the way.

Cora smiled at him gently. "Happy Hallowe'en, Master," she whispered.

"Happy Hallowe'en, my precious kitten," he replied, taking her lips in his once again.


End file.
